The Mission
by Healthy Obsession
Summary: A mission to capture a dangerous criminal may bring about more changes than expected to Sasuke and Neji's relationship. Set to an Alternate Timeline, in which Sasuke never left Konoha. Yaoi, SasuNeji. Rated M for future chapters, if I can manage it.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for a friend of mine, who's been having a few problems recently and I wanted to cheer her up. It was originally discussed simply as an excuse to put Neji in a dress, but I started writing it, realised that just putting him in a dress wasn't enough fun/humiliation for me, so I decided to make it a SasuNeji, because Sasuke is my favourite Naruto character. This is either a two or three-shot, depending on how far I take it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Naruto universe. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, much as I'd like to deny it.**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Come _on_, Neji, it's got to be you. No one else will manage it and I can't go in alone."

Neji threw Tenten a blank look and repeated "No."

"I will do it, Tenten!" Lee interrupted, in his usual enthusiastic manner "Do not worry about Neji. You and I will manage with the power of Youth!"

Tenten bit her lip and replied carefully "Don't take this the wrong way, Lee, but I don't think you could quite pass for a girl. Neji really is the only one."

"I'm also in charge of this mission and I'm not doing it."

"Come on, Hyuuga." Another voice joined the debate, an undercurrent of amusement evident despite the carefully controlled features "Don't tell me you're willing to send a girl in by herself, just because you're uncomfortable."

Neji glared at the speaker "If you're so confident, Uchiha, why don't you accompany Tenten?"

Sasuke, as it was he, responded smoothly "Because, as Tenten has said several times now, you're the only one of us who's feminine-looking enough infiltrate the place without suspicion."

If the others didn't know better, they would say that Neji was sulking. After a few minutes of standing around in silence, Sasuke quietly said, "Aren't you _man_ enough to do it?"

That was it.

Neji jerked his head up and said "Tenten. Let's go."

Tenten grinned all over her face and followed Neji into the other room, throwing Sasuke a grateful look over her shoulder. Sasuke smiled very faintly back. He knew that jibe would work on Neji. It always did work once you got the person annoyed enough, and while Neji was about as expressive as Sasuke himself, Sasuke could always tell if he was in a state of high emotion.

Some strange kind of empathy that the two of them shared.

It had been five years since they had met in the Chuunin exams, and three years since it became apparent that despite getting on each other's nerves quite a bit (though not nearly as much as he and Naruto annoyed each other), they worked together well.

The most important thing was, of course, that it had been a year since Sasuke had worked out that he was attracted to Neji and six months since he realised it really could never work.

He was still working on getting over him.

There were loads of reasons it couldn't work. The major one being that Sasuke didn't know if Neji would even consider feeling the same way about a guy. It wasn't exactly the norm and Sasuke knew it would probably attract more attention than either he or Neji was comfortable with.

The other great reason was that both of them maintained icy personas to the rest of the outside world, and even if their friends knew it was only an act, neither would be willing to drop it and actually admit that they had feelings.

With no way of knowing whether Neji was attracted, and no way of asking, Sasuke knew that whatever they might have had was doomed.

That didn't stop a thrill running through him every time they accidentally touched.

It was half an hour before Neji and Tenten emerged, but when Sasuke saw him, he knew that it had been worth the hassle, and it would be worth the death-glares that were constantly being thrown in his direction. It took a huge amount of self-control to stop his jaw just _dropping_ at the sight. Neji made a way too convincing girl.

His dark brown hair, already ridiculously long for a boy, had been released from the hair tie that held it back and was swinging loose, reaching below his waist. It had been brushed and the two shorter strands that usually fell loose from the ponytail he generally wore it in had been plaited and twisted back, then secured behind his head.

His eyes had been made to appear even larger and stood out from his face with the careful application of make-up, black kohl defining his eyes and mascara elongating his already long eyelashes.

The bow of his lips had been outlined by a slight use of pencil that was barely noticeable, a soft pink lipstick had been put on, emphasizing the shape of his lips, and they shone with the addition of gloss.

His skin, already so pale, had been made even more so, with just a touch of blusher on his high cheekbones, softening his face and making him look a lot younger than nineteen, as well as covering the brand on his forehead.

The crowning glory, however, was the dress.

It was in a deep red, with silver embroidery. It was tight around the waist and chest areas, which had been stuffed in order to give the impression of breasts, but hung loosely around his legs, and fell to about three inches above his knees. His legs were covered by fishnet tights and he had flat black buckled shoes on. The neckline was soft and circular, not dipping too low, but exposing all of his shoulders. The tight sleeves reached his elbows.

The dress was secured by a corset of ribbons at his waist, leaving about half of his back exposed as well, the milky coloured skin on full display.

Sasuke wondered whether it was as soft and smooth as it looked…

With that dangerous thought, Sasuke came back to his senses and belatedly realised that maybe he ought to be staring at Tenten if he didn't want to give himself away. Admittedly, she was also looking incredibly attractive; her hair that was usually tied up was naturally curly and it bounced around her shoulders. Her purple and black dress was even shorter than Neji's, the neckline far lower and she had stockings instead of tights, but she still paled in comparison to the vision that was Neji.

Lee was also speechless, switching his attention back and forth between his two long time teammates, clearly unsure of which one he should be more shocked at.

Tenten was grinning, clearly delighted at the stir she and Neji had caused, whereas Neji just kept his head angled down and beneath the blusher, you could see that a genuine blush had given colour to his skin.

Lee was the first one to speak "Well, Tenten, you look beautiful. I have never seen you in a dress before."

"Thanks, Lee. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away as if not bothered "You'll pass. Nobody will give you a second look, well, not the suspicious kind anyway. And, Hyuuga?"

"What?"

Sasuke smirked "Tenten was right. You make a _brilliant _girl."

Neji glared and his hand instinctively moved to his side, reaching for a kunai knife, before a look of honest confusion crossed his face as his hand only met silk fabric. Before Sasuke could make another mocking remark, Lee interrupted to ask "Neji, what is the plan to catch the criminal?"

Neji was grateful for the distraction and began his pre-mission briefing.

"Our mission is to capture, preferably alive, the leader of a rebel movement against the Feudal Lord of Fire Country, named Gakuto Sugaru. He is almost never alone, but the Geisha house has been identified as a place he regularly frequents. His guard is far more likely to be down here and the bodyguards in his service aren't going to be concentrating on looking after their employer. He pays well enough to have his own private set of rooms, with girls constantly going in and out. Tenten, you're going to be distracting the bodyguards, simply because they're likely to get physical quicker, and we can't afford for me to be discovered as a boy."

Tenten nodded, looking a little uncomfortable, so Neji quickly added, "I know you have to act like you're willing, but if they try to go too far, you scream and Lee or Sasuke will get you out of the situation. If that happens, we might have to abort, depending how much it is witnessed."

Lee and Sasuke nodded, serious now that the mission was about to start. Neji continued, "If it is not witnessed, make sure no-one finds the bodies and get out of there. I want all three of you ready to receive our target, when I join you later with Gakuto."

All three of them nodded and Neji finished by saying "Lee, Uchiha, you're back-up. I want you in the grounds of the house, in a vantage point that means you will be able to see most of what goes on. Lee, you're with Tenten, Uchiha, with me. Your job is to monitor all outside factors and inform us if something comes up that might endanger the mission. If, for some reason, we get split up, meet up outside the town, twenty miles due north into the forest."

Everyone looked back with determination and Neji was slightly reassured. Maybe it would be worth this ridiculous dress-up if they could nail this guy first time.

"This mission is classed as rank A. While Gakuto himself is not overly dangerous, the threat he poses to the Fire Country is considerable. Is everyone ready?" asked Neji.

Sasuke checked his weapons pouch and Lee stretched a few times before they both nodded and all four of them left the rooms to begin the mission. Neji and Tenten walked arm-in-arm, looking exactly two best friends out shopping, while Lee and Sasuke lagged several paces behind, both clearly Konoha ninja on a mission.

Taking a deliberately meandering route through the crowds, Neji and Tentenwalked confidently into the Geisha house and pretended that they knew exactly what they were doing, copying the other girls and flirting with the men already there.

They'd only been there five minutes when their target walked in, flanked by five bodyguards.

Gakuto Sugaru was a short, balding man of about forty-five, dressed in a suit with an awful leer on his face. The bodyguards were the typical muscle-bound gorillas that would be no match even for a genin, and Neji and Tenten were a jonin and a chuunin respectively.

Gakuto headed straight for his set of rooms, with the prettier girls following him and Neji quickly followed. He was stopped briefly by one of the bodyguards, looking him up and down in a way that made Neji feel disgusting, but Tenten promptly distracted them and Neji slipped into the rooms.

Gakuto was in the middle of the room, already with a giggling girl on his lap as the rest of them began to get refreshments ready. Neji began to help and mentally began to prepare himself for a long time. They had managed to get this far, now Neji just had to think of a way to get Gakuto without any witnesses.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Neji and Tenten casually entered the Geisha house. He and Lee gave them five minutes, just in case they came straight out, and then ducked into an alleyway beside the large building.

Both of them scaled the walls and carefully looked around, before creeping through the beautiful gardens, peering in through all the windows to find their teammates. Sasuke soon spotted Neji in the room with their target, so he waved Lee on to find Tenten.

After a few minutes, he got a signal from Lee, indicating that he had found Tenten and she was fine. They then settled in to wait. Sasuke was quite happy just sitting there watching Neji, though he did have to remind himself a couple of times that he was _supposed_ to be checking on his surroundings.

Sasuke watched as Neji smiled and flirted, swinging his long hair over his shoulder and throwing heated glances as he helped make tea and sweetmeats. Despite the girl on Gakuto's lap, Gakuto was watching Neji, lust in his eyes as Neji's slim figure walked back and forth.

Sasuke had to hold back a possessive growl as Gakuto reached out to touch Neji, his rough hand stroking down the young man's exposed back, grinning as he did so. Sasuke knew he had no right to get possessive over Neji, the longhaired jonin didn't belong to him, but even so, jealousy stirred in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, Neji looked up and their eyes locked, pale with dark. Neji's pale eyes widened slightly and Sasuke broke eye contact swiftly, half-scared despite himself, wondering what Neji might have seen in his dark eyes. Those eyes, even without his bloodline ability activated, saw too much as it was.

Then, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Lee, motioning towards where Tenten was. Sasuke followed, with only a cursory glance back over his shoulder to check on Neji.

Tenten was sitting in a rather provocative position, just a few metres away from the two bodyguards sitting outside the entrance of Gakuto's set of rooms. The other three had disappeared off with other girls, and Sasuke supposed that this was the benefit of the job, and this was what kept them loyal.

Tenten glanced over and caught Lee's gaze. Lee nodded and Tenten switched her focus back onto the bodyguards. Sasuke watched as she bit her lower lip gently, considering her options, before apparently deciding on a plan.

She got up and appeared to start tidying up the room, picking things up and moving cushions and pillows. Sasuke wondered what she was up to before glancing at Lee and seeing that his eyes were almost popping out of his head and a violent pink blush suffused his face.

Sasuke looked back at Tenten and then realised what she was doing. Her activities, while completely innocent, were making her bend over a lot, and considering how short her dress was…

Once she had finished, Tenten flounced over to the bodyguards, a wicked smile on her face as she offered them something to drink. Both of them, still eyeing her short dress, took them without question.

She then casually sat on one of their laps and proceeded to talk to the other.

In a couple of minutes, she had them completely distracted from their job. The one she was sitting on had his hands rather high up on her thighs and Tenten was letting him, but was still flirting with the other one, her hands on his knees to balance herself as she leant forward.

She flicked her loose her hair over her shoulder, using the movement to mask her face as she glanced over to where Sasuke and Lee were waiting, mouthing a simple question '_Are you ready?_'

Sasuke nodded and Lee mouthed a response, so Tenten concentrated back on the bodyguards. She stood up and pulled them with her, carefully indicating which room she was heading for so Sasuke and Lee could get there a bit before her.

When she walked in, she pushed one of them down and turned to the other. Before either bodyguard could make a move, Lee had barrelled through the window and flung himself into a roundhouse kick. Sasuke did something much more simple. He threw Tenten a kunai knife and let her deal with the one on the floor.

In less than a minute, both bodyguards were on the floor, both dead, one from a broken neck and the other from a kunai to his heart. Tenten nodded to them both and Sasuke swiftly left, intent on getting back to Neji.

He slipped back into his spot and peered through the window, searching for the jonin's dark head. When he finally did see, it was with some surprise that he noticed the position Neji was in. Gakuto seemed to have got bored of the other girl and now had Neji seated on his lap, both of them watching some other girls dancing.

As if feeling Sasuke's eyes on him, Neji looked up and their gazes met again. This time, Sasuke held his gaze, as he quickly mouthed '_Tenten's all right. Guards are dead. Whenever you're ready._'

Neji nodded, disguising it with a flick of his hair and turned his attention back to the female dancers. Sasuke quickly squashed another flair of jealousy as he was not pathetic enough to be jealous of the dancers Neji watched with such interest.

He'd give so much for Neji to look at him with such attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of this fan fiction and with this chapter comes the rather obvious news that this will be a three-shot rather than a two-shot, as it has become far longer than expected. It's almost finished, so expect the third part sometime soon. The third part will definitely have smut in it, but don't be too pleased. I have attempted smut _once_ before and it was so awful that I deleted it. I will do my best, however.**

**Also pleased to report that my friend liked it and is eagerly awaiting the smut. We now have new ideas involving dresses.**

* * *

Neji tossed his hair once again, as strands of it fell into his eyes, annoying him and blocking his vision. He felt extremely uncomfortable, not least because he felt so _exposed_. His dress was not nearly as bad as Tenten's, but she was a girl and was used to it.

He was also extremely aware of Gakuto, his harsh breaths stirring Neji's hair, his coarse hands resting exceedingly low on Neji's hips and his constant stream of quite frankly disgusting remarks, though thankfully, they weren't directed at Neji.

Neji was also scared that despite the fact that he had a slender build and long hair, he was still a nineteen-year-old male, with the height and weight to go with it. He had been sure Gakuto would realise the minute Neji got too close. Luckily, the man must be drunker than Neji had reckoned.

The other reason he felt so uncomfortable was because of the feeling he was getting from Sasuke. He could feel the other ninja's eyes on him, and they had never once faltered or left, except when Tenten was taking out the bodyguards.

When Neji had met the Uchiha's eyes, however, he had been shocked by what he had seen in those onyx depths.

Sasuke had been _jealous_.

But jealous of what, exactly? Neji couldn't work it out. There was nothing for him to be jealous over. Neji had looked up right after Gakuto had reached out and stroked down his uncovered back, like he was some kind of animal… _oh_.

Had Sasuke been jealous of Gakuto? Had he been jealous that Gakuto had touched Neji and he hadn't?

But then that would mean that Sasuke _wanted_ to touch Neji and that was something that Neji wasn't overly sure he could handle. Then he remembered what else he had seen in Sasuke's eyes. He had seen resignation, the acknowledgement that he could never touch Neji, could never be as possessive as Neji had seen he could be.

Sasuke didn't think that Neji returned his feelings. To be honest, Neji had never really thought about it before. He'd never been attracted to anyone before, not beyond a simple teenage crush. He knew Sasuke was good-looking, in the detached kind of way he noted another's looks, but he'd never thought of him like _that_.

Frowning inwardly, Neji dug through unfamiliar territory to try and work out what he did feel for the Uchiha. After all, if it came to a head, and Sasuke did tell him, Neji would like to have his own feelings sorted and under control.

Just because he acted indifferent didn't mean he was indifferent. Neji had opinions on the people he met, just like everyone else. The difference was that he didn't allow them to interfere with how he interacted with others.

With Sasuke, there was understanding. The two of them were too alike not to have some kind of understanding of each other and while Neji couldn't completely empathize with what Sasuke had gone through as a child, the similarities with his own childhood were enough that Neji understood where the dark haired boy was coming from.

There was respect, for what the boy had done and what he continued to do, living every day alone, knowing he was the last of his clan. Respect for the fact that he had managed to control his darker urges and had managed to stay in Konoha. Respect for the power the Uchiha had, the bloodline abilities and skill with which they were wielded were at least the equal of Neji's own.

There was a grudging level of trust, despite Neji not really trusting anyone beyond the teammates he had grown up with, but Sasuke had never done anything that made Neji out and out _distrust_ him.

But what did he think of Sasuke feeling like that about him?

Neji, almost hesitantly, imagined what it would be like to have Sasuke. To be able to touch that pale skin, run his fingers through that raven-black hair, to feel those lips on his own…

Neji was shocked when a bolt of desire suddenly shot through his body, making him shiver and try to recoil away from the previously unknown feelings now making themselves known. It was with an effort that he dragged himself back into the present with the terrifying yet strangely exciting conclusion that if Sasuke tried anything, Neji wasn't entirely sure he would object.

Turning his attention back to the man that was their target, Neji went back to wondering how he was going to get Gakuto out of the Geisha house without anyone noticing. It wasn't as if they were in a private room, there were at least another ten girls in the room, who would certainly notice if Neji knocked Gakuto out.

Then an idea came into Neji's head and he had to concentrate on not shaking his head in disgust, because he knew exactly how he could get Gakuto on his own and Neji really, really didn't want to have to resort to _seducing_ the man.

At this rate, however, he was going to have to.

Leaning back, Neji murmured in a low voice to Gakuto "Why don't you get rid of all of these people and we can go somewhere private…"

Gakuto leered back and stood up, pulling Neji with him. Neji quickly signalled to Sasuke who was outside the window, watching carefully what was going. Dark eyes widened and Sasuke tensed himself, ready to move the minute he saw which room Gakuto dragged Neji to.

Gakuto towed Neji forward, ignoring the girls he was barging past, pulled the doors to another room open and pushed Neji through them. Neji deliberately didn't keep his balance and fell to the floor.

Gakuto closed the doors behind him and in a few steps, was over Neji, pushing him back so he was lying down, Gakuto's rough hands sliding up his legs and his weight pinning him to the ground. Neji let him so just so long as he needed to gather chakra then pressed his fingertips against the man's temples, making him slum onto Neji and knocking him out simultaneously.

In the next second, the window had opened and Sasuke had slipped into the room, darting across to quickly pull Gakuto off Neji. When he looked up, Neji was watching him with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged "Wasn't sure whether you'd gone for the 'dead' option rather than the 'live' one."

"He's alive. I only knocked him out."

Sasuke shrugged again, bent down, heaving Gakuto up, and began to drag him towards the window. Neji moved to help him when there was a knock on the door. Both ninjas froze, knowing full well that whoever it was wasn't just going to go away. Sasuke had dropped Gakuto, and covered him with cushions, so he couldn't be seen but it wasn't good enough.

Then, as the door handle began to turn, Neji grabbed Sasuke, threw him onto the floor, sat on top of him and kissed him hard.

* * *

Sasuke never, ever thought, not even for one second, that one day, he would get his wish. He never believed that he would lying here, with Neji on top of him, his lips pressed firmly against Sasuke's own. On some level, Sasuke knew that someone had entered the room and had stopped dead at the sight of the two of them kissing, before turning around and leaving again.

But on another level there was nothing but Neji and he. Just the two of them, kissing like the world was about to end. Maybe it was. Right now, Sasuke would have let it just to carry on feeling the soft lips against his.

Eventually, Neji pulled away, breathing heavily and murmured, "Is she gone?"

Sasuke watched his lips move, still dazed, but reluctantly answered "Yes."

Neji was off him in an instant, heading towards a still unconscious Gakuto and heaving him up. Sasuke moved to the unconscious man's other side and helped Neji get him out of the window and out of the Geisha house.

Sasuke briefly left Neji to inform Lee that he and Tenten needed to leave before it was discovered that Gakuto was missing and then rejoined Neji, both of them taking off to get Gakuto back to their meeting place/campsite in the forest as quickly as possible. Tenten and Lee would follow on, as soon as it was possible for Tenten to leave without being noticed.

Sasuke and Neji made their way out of the town in silence, both too awkward after the kiss to even talk to each other, not that either of them were particularly chatty to begin with.

When they reached the campsite, Sasuke tied Gakuto up while Neji sent a messenger hawk back to Konoha, informing the Hokage of the success of their mission and then they waited to hear what was to be done with their prisoner.

After a couple of minutes just avoiding looking at each other, Neji finally decided to get out of there. He picked up his usual clothes and headed to a nearby stream to get changed and wash the make-up off his face. Sasuke watched him go, but made no move to follow, however much he wanted to, he knew someone had to stay here and look after Gakuto. Anyway, Sasuke wanted a bit of time just to re-live and enjoy the kiss Neji had stolen. He didn't care that it had just been a distraction, a way to make sure nobody noticed Gakuto's disappearance. Sasuke could, even just for a minute, pretend that this was something he could have, something that could become a regular occurrence and that Neji had kissed him because he _wanted_ to. It had felt so real…

With that thought, Sasuke stopped daydreaming and focussed, really focussed on the memory of the kiss. It had to be convincing and hide that Sasuke was not Gakuto, but the emotion in Neji's eyes afterwards, and the awkwardness between them now, that spoke of more than just a necessary kiss. Neji had looked confused, scared, but there had also been satisfaction there, as if Neji had been curious to feel what Sasuke tasted like and now he knew, and he liked it.

Had he, though? Had he enjoyed the kiss as much as Sasuke did. This could be a turning point in there relationship and right now, it was up to Sasuke. He could either never mention it, and be haunted by the ghost of what they might have been together, or he could ask Neji, and maybe get the answer he wanted.

Sasuke stood up and set up a series of traps around Gakuto's prone body, making sure that if he did come to and try to escape, or some of his lackeys found him, they wouldn't be able to get away. He then steeled himself and headed towards the stream, where Neji was. It was time to get his answers.

Sasuke didn't have far to travel before reaching the stream, seeing as it was within earshot at the camp, it couldn't have been far to begin with and with Sasuke's eagerness to have the embarrassing conversation he knew was going to happen over and done with, it was in a few minutes that Sasuke reached Neji.

He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

Neji had got rid of the dress and other feminine clothes, they were piled neatly at the side of the stream. Neji only had his loose white trousers back on and was kneeling at the side of the stream, his long hair tied back again, and was washing the make-up off.

Sasuke watched, entranced, as Neji finished his face and began on his bare chest, obviously remembering Gakuto's unwanted touch. Sasuke's eyes followed each droplet of water as it rolled down pale skin and his fingers twitched as they longed to trace the trails that the water had left.

Suddenly, Neji sat back on his knees and without turning around, called out "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Inwardly, Sasuke cursed as he stepped out of the trees. He'd been so busy admiring Neji that he'd forgotten about his bloodline ability. He'd forgotten about the Byakugan. He replied, "I came to see what was taking you so long, Hyuuga."

Neji seemed to think about that for a moment, before leaning forward and continuing what he had been doing, washing his skin to remove any last trace of Gakuto's touch.

"Are Tenten and Lee back yet?"

"No."

Neji frowned and Sasuke couldn't help adding "We haven't been back long, Hyuuga, don't worry about them."

"Is Gakuto secure? I assume you didn't just leave him there."

Sasuke glared at the back of Neji's head, knowing that he'd see it and didn't respond.

"I'll take it from that look that you did secure him."

Abruptly, Sasuke realised what was going on. He'd let himself be suckered into this conversation so he didn't have to talk about what had happened back at the Geisha house. Neji was distracting him and Sasuke would be a fool if he didn't work out it was deliberate.

Sasuke moved forward and sat down next to Neji, on the edge of the stream with him. Neji turned, his Byakugan now deactivated and his eyes a little wider with surprise as he asked, "What are you doing now?"

Sasuke reached out and placed a hand on Neji's cheek. The Hyuuga's eyes went even wider as Sasuke murmured in reply, "Getting my answer" before slipping his hand around Neji's neck, pulling his face forward and kissing him again.

Their second kiss was so much different from their first. The first had been quite chaste, despite the situation, just lips covering lips, hardly any movement. The second one was filled with the passion that Sasuke had held back for so long and the passion that Neji had just realised.

Their lips slid over each other, moulding to each other's shape, warm and soft but the kiss was hard and fiery and so, so good. Neji's hands had woven themselves into Sasuke's dark hair, holding his head close and making sure he couldn't pull away, while Sasuke's other hand was stroking across Neji's bare chest, feeling every dip and curve of muscle combined with skin just as soft and smooth as he imagined.

A gasp as Sasuke touched a particular spot and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Neji's mouth, touching and tasting him. Neji responded fiercely and their tongues tangled together, sliding over and across each other. Both of them were growing short of breath, yet neither were about to take the initiative and move away, breaking the kiss that had become a lifeline to the pair of them.

Eventually, Neji pulled away, breathing heavily. Sasuke was breathing just as hard, but apart from the few centimetres between their mouths, neither boy had moved. Again, Neji was the first to move away, detangling his hands from Sasuke's hair and moving away, so that Sasuke was forced to let him go. Sasuke forced down his body's complaint at Neji's sudden distance and tried to ignore how cold it was without the extra body heat.

They were watching each other, Neji warily, Sasuke longingly. Sasuke wanted to reach out and pull the older boy back into his arms, and he couldn't help noticing the other boy's lips, pink and kiss-swollen, and how much better they were when they were covered with his own…

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke pulled himself back into reality and met Neji's uncertain gaze as the boy continued, "Why did you do… that?"

Well, it was too late to deny anything now "Because I wanted to."

Neji's expression didn't change as he asked, "How long have you wanted to?"

Damn the jonin for asking the exact question Sasuke really didn't want to answer "About a year."

Neji nodded "And why did you…? Why now? Was it because of… what happened at the Geisha house?"

Sasuke's gaze became pain filled and he looked away, not wanting Neji to see his weakness but knowing in his heart that Neji was already aware of it. Their connection ran both ways and Neji knew Sasuke as well as Sasuke knew Neji.

His lack of an answer was plainly enough for Neji, who said hesitantly "You know I only did that because it was the only way we wouldn't be discovered. It wasn't supposed to mean anything."

If Sasuke was going for honesty, he may as well go all the way "It meant something to me. It didn't mean anything to you?"

Neji paused for just a fraction of a second before murmuring "No."

Neji started to leave, but Sasuke caught his arm and said, with more raw emotion in his voice than Neji had ever heard "If it meant nothing to you, then why did you kiss me back just now?"

Neji couldn't answer and moved around Sasuke, heading back to where Gakuto had been tied up, leaving Sasuke with Neji's taste on his lips and an impression of the confusion that Neji was currently experiencing. Sasuke knew it wasn't personal, it was a reaction to doing something that was so far out of the older boy's comfort zone and a reaction to the knowledge that this was hardly likely to be encouraged or approved of.

Sasuke didn't have any family to worry about. Neji still had his uncle, who would probably be less than delighted that the only male heir to the Hyuuga family name had apparently preferred another male's company far more than any female company he had come across. No wonder he was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third part of this story and this is where the story earns its M rating. Yes, I wrote smut. It's awful, and you'll probably all hate it, but I wrote it. After procrastinating more than one person should in a lifetime, anyway :D**

**Now, I have an idea for a fourth part, just to round of it off, but if you think it should be left as it is, please, review and tell me so. I love reviews so much, they honestly make my day every single time I get one. Make a desperate writer happy, please?**

* * *

Neji made it back to where their campsite was and quickly took down the traps surrounding Gakuto. Now he was back, there was no need. He also finished getting dressed before sitting down and starting to meditate. He really needed the calm that usually came whenever he did this.

That kiss… had been completely unexpected. One minute, they had been talking and Neji had relaxed slightly, because it was just like their usual argumentative conversations and then next minute, Sasuke had been beside him and kissing him.

But what a kiss…

Neji shook his head violently at that thought and opened his eyes. This wasn't working. All he could think about was how good it felt to have Sasuke's lips on his and how terrible it would be if they were _ever_ found out. His uncle alone would kill him. Then there were all the girls that despite Sasuke not showing a blind bit of notice in them for at least five years, still fervently believed that he was theirs and one day he would choose them. They wouldn't see that Sasuke had (apparently) chosen him, they would just see that Neji had stolen their eye-candy.

And while his uncle was scary, those girls… Neji had to repress a shiver at the thought of what they would do. No, it would be better for all of them in the long run if Neji pretended to not return Sasuke's feelings. After all, how hard could it be? He hadn't even been aware of them until about two hours ago.

Sinking back into his meditative state, Neji attempted to lock those feelings back away again. He was so far gone that he didn't hear Sasuke come quietly back into camp, nor did he hear Tenten and Lee approach or enter the camp until Lee laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, in his usual manner "Are you okay, Neji?"

Neji nodded and climbed to his feet, taking in both of their appearances. Both appeared unharmed, though Tenten had an expression on her face that Neji recognised and sympathized with. It was revulsion.

Neji pointed, "Your own clothes are over there, Tenten and a stream is in that direction. Take as long as you want."

Tenten smiled gratefully and quickly left. Lee went to take over watching Gakuto while Sasuke headed off into the forest to find wood, in order to get a fire going. Neji watched him go, before turning his attention to their packs, searching through to see what rations they had and what kind of a meal could be made out of them.

The sky darkened around them and evening came, and with it, silence. Lee tried to speak to Neji, but every time he did, Neji just ignored him, still struggling with his feelings, feeling he knew he wasn't supposed to have. Tenten and Sasuke had both come back and Sasuke had lit a fire. Their eyes had met perhaps once, and when that had happened, both had retreated.

Sasuke was now sitting next to Tenten, both of them murmuring quietly to each other and Neji tried to squash the jealousy rising up in him as he watched the two of them, their heads so close together they were practically touching.

Neji was sitting by the fire, keeping an eye on what they would be eating tonight, waiting for the return of the messenger hawk he had sent and silently brooding.

Gakuto was awake, but had rather sensibly stayed silent, though he was watching every move they made, probably attempting to find an opening of which he could take advantage of and escape. Of course, none of them were going to let him do that. Gakuto might have evaded all of the other authorities, but he had nothing that could match a ninja's skill, especially not the heirs of the two most powerful clans in Konoha.

A sharp cry pierced Neji's thoughts and he looked up in time to see the messenger hawk returning. He held out his arm and the bird-of-prey landed on it and held out its leg, with the scroll attached. Neji detached it and quickly skimmed the contents, before sending an acknowledgement back.

The other three looked up at him, the same question written on each of their faces. Neji answered the unspoken question by reading the scroll out loud.

'_Well done on the success of your mission, Hyuuga Neji. The Feudal Lord is very grateful to Konoha for the capture of Gakuto Suguru and wishes to thank you all personally. For that reason, and that he wants to have Gakuto Suguru safely locked away, you are to travel to the feudal city, where you will meet the Feudal Lord and hand Gakuto Suguru over. We expect you back in five days. You will be given some time to recover, but there have been many high-ranked missions coming in lately, so I regret that you may be sent out again very soon.'_

Neji looked up from the scroll and found Sasuke reading over his shoulder, his gaze fixed on the writing. Neji tried not to shudder at Sasuke's proximity, but Sasuke wasn't focussing on him. He glanced at Neji and raised his eyebrows as he said, "So we're heading to the Feudal city."

"It seems like it."

"Sounds like Kakashi's run under at the moment. We'd better be quick."

Neji nodded and turned back to the fire. They ate quickly, then fell asleep. There was a watch set, and it was Tenten first, followed by Lee, followed by Neji.

When Neji was on watch, although he was supposed watching Gakuto, he couldn't stop looking over at Sasuke. He looked so different when he was asleep, peaceful, his face smooth and young looking, his dark hair falling over his face. Neji had to resist reaching out to brush it off his face.

Gakuto was lying on the ground, near the fire, but not asleep. He was watching the four ninja, as he had been doing since he had regained consciousness. He hadn't spoken and Neji suspected he wouldn't. His watch lasted for two hours and then he had to wake Sasuke. He approached quietly and just looked at him for a few minutes.

Neji knew he shouldn't be doing this and he should be tougher than this, but the feelings hadn't gone away. He had fought them and they had just got stronger and stronger. He crouched down, using his back to shield them from Gakuto's stare and reached out for Sasuke's face, tipped it up, hesitated, but then closed the distance and placed a soft kiss onto Sasuke's lips.

He drew away and moved his hand to Sasuke's shoulder, shaking him awake and saying quietly "Your turn for the watch, Uchiha."

Sasuke stirred and sat up quietly, moving away from his position to sit near Gakuto. Neji lay down where he had been, careful not to disturb Tenten or Lee, and fell asleep. That night, his dreams were frequent and vivid, all revolving around Sasuke and generally all including the same thing. When he woke, just by the look on Sasuke's face, he could tell he had spoken in his sleep and the things he had said hadn't exactly been… innocent.

That morning, they set off towards the Feudal city, where the Feudal Lord lived. Lee carried Gakuto, as none of them trusted him enough to set him loose to run by himself, and they ran. They paused only once during the day and made good time. By the end of two days travelling, they found themselves looking at the palace in which the Feudal Lord lived.

The tension between Neji and Sasuke had grown with every day they spent in each other's company, until neither wanted to risk being alone with each other. They made sure they were always around Tenten and Lee, who, not being stupid, had worked out exactly what was going on.

Neji had been first terrified, then relieved when Tenten cornered him and explained to him that she and Lee knew what was happening and they supported Neji in whatever he wanted to do. She also offered to make Sasuke suffer until he gave in, but Neji felt compelled to point out that the distance between them had been put there by him. Tenten just gave him a look, which seemed to ask '_Are you stupid?_' and walked off, muttering something about being completely oblivious.

Now, walking up the palace steps to meet the Feudal Lord, Neji couldn't help glancing over to where Sasuke was. The Uchiha was looking straight ahead, his dark eyes fixed on some point in the distance, his raven black hair falling around his face in the most perfect way, his hand tightening almost invisibly on the kunai strapped to his side. Good, Neji wasn't the only one feeling uneasy in this place.

The large, ornate doors at the top of them steps were slowly opened and the four of them walked through. The Feudal Lord was sitting on the other side of the room and at the sight of them; he threw his arms wide and called "Brave ninja! Thank you for responding so quickly to this threat."

The four of them stopped and bowed low, apart from Lee, who still carried Gakuto. The Feudal Lord signalled to one of his guards, who came over and took Gakuto from him, pulling him away in another direction. At Neji's unspoken question, the Feudal Lord said, "He is being taken away to a safe place, where none of his friends will be able to get at him, where he will be interrogated until we know the names of all his companions."

Neji nodded "It is an honour to serve, my Lord."

The Feudal Lord smiled and spoke again "Now, you must be tired after your journey. I know you are expected back at your village soon, but I insist you stay for one night, so you may be rested for your journey home."

Neji glanced at Sasuke, who was standing tall and tense just behind him, clearly not at ease at all, then at Tenten and Lee. Lee, as usual, was fine, but Tenten was looking tired. Most of the time, it was hard to remember she was a girl, and not as hardy as the rest of them. Neji suspected they had been going at little too fast for her, so despite his own misgivings, he replied, "We thank you, my Lord, for your generous hospitality."

The Feudal Lord smiled again, this one a little more plastic, benefiting a politician, and signalled again. This time, two female servants stepped out and beckoned to the ninja. They began to follow, and found that they were being split up, Tenten and Lee going to one set of room, and Sasuke and Neji going to another set of rooms, in a different wing of the palace. They were told this was because these were the most ornate guest rooms, fitting for ninja such as themselves, but as Neji inspected his room, he had a distinct feeling that there was another reason.

He stepped into the bathroom and through another connecting door into Sasuke's room. They had separate rooms, for which Neji was eternally grateful, but they shared a bathroom. Neji really wanted to wash, get the grime of their hurried journey off his skin, but thought he'd better check with Sasuke first.

As Neji looked into the room, to begin with, he couldn't see Sasuke. Then gentle breathing reached his ears and he followed the sound to the large double bed, surrounding by curtains. Pulling the curtains back, Neji looked down at the vision that was Sasuke asleep.

Sasuke had collapsed on top of the covers, sprawled in the most inelegant position Neji had even seen the young Uchiha assume. His face was paler then usual, and dark marks were evident under his eyes. He was covered in dirt and clearly exhausted. Neji didn't have the heart to wake him, so he went back into the bathroom, got a damp cloth and went back.

He sat on the edge of the bed and began to softly wipe the cloth over Sasuke's face. Once that was done, Neji removed his weapons, his shoes and his shirt, before carefully removing any dirt that was on the newly exposed pieces of skin and easing the young man under the blankets. Neji sat back down and just watched Sasuke sleep for a few minutes, before getting himself up and moving back into the bathroom, where he proceeded to wash and then fell into bed himself.

Unknown to him, when he had got up to leave Sasuke's room, dark eyes had slitted open and watched him leave, with the longing in them clearly visible.

* * *

Sasuke had fallen asleep when he had reached his room; it hadn't been a complete trick. However, he had woken the minute Neji had pulled the curtain back. He had identified him without even having to open his eyes. He had subtly studied Neji so much that he could even recognise his footsteps. So he had lain still and allowed the other boy to take care of him.

He still marvelled at how gentle Neji had been, how he had treated Sasuke as if he was a delicate china doll, something to be protected and treasured. Neji had made him feel so desired, so genuinely wanted. It was an addicting feeling, and Sasuke wanted to feel it more and more. It had been so long since he had felt _loved_.

Sasuke tossed and turned for a few hours, before giving up trying to go back to sleep. He just had to see Neji again.

Sasuke slipped out of bed and crept through the connecting the door through the bathroom and went into Neji's room. The young jonin was curled up on his left side, long hair loose and spread all over the pillows. The blankets were only pulled to his waist, leaving his bare chest uncovered.

Sasuke's mouth went dry and his heart skipped a couple of beats as he almost staggered with the longing that suddenly jolted through him, making him clutch onto one of the bedposts to stay upright. It was no use, now Sasuke was here, he just had to touch him, just one touch to make sure this was real and not some horribly realistic dream.

Sasuke moved so that he was standing in front of Neji, looking down at his sleeping face, before stretching out a hand and gently pushing a swath of hair off Neji's face, enjoying the feel of the thick hair in his hand. Sasuke moved his hand down to cup Neji's cheek, stroking his thumb across a high cheekbone.

Neji stirred and Sasuke froze, but Neji just rolled onto his back and continued to sleep soundly. Swallowing, Sasuke moved his hand to trace the strong tendons in Neji's neck, press his fingers against the pulse of life in the hollow of his throat, outline his collarbone and run his fingers down the planes of Neji's chest.

It was as his fingers accidentally grazed a nipple that Sasuke's hand was caught by another, halting its movements and he looked up to meet Neji's gaze. The two boys regarded each other for a few moments, then Sasuke ducked his head and ran the tip of his tongue up the centre of Neji's chest. It was a forward move, and Neji had gone completely still with what was most probably shock.

Then Neji groaned, sat up and pulled Sasuke into a desperate kiss. Sasuke was momentarily taken by surprise, he hadn't expected Neji to react that well to what he had just done, but he returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, pulling the older boy as close as possible.

As they kissed, their hands were roaming over each other's chests, as if they could learn each other's bodies by touch alone. Ever now and again, one of them would find a place that made the other gasp and the kiss would become even deeper.

They moved without even realising it, until Neji was lying back down, his hands wandering over Sasuke's back and ass and Sasuke was hovering over him on his hands and knees, hands planted firmly either side of Neji's head, twisted in his long hair and knees either side of Neji's hips, so that he was straddling him.

Sasuke had no idea how long they kissed for, just that it was never enough, and every time they had to pause for breath seemed like an eternity. Eventually, reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away and looked down at the boy beneath him.

Neji was flushed and dishevelled, hair spread out like a halo around him, lips pink and swollen from overuse, chest heaving and a slight sheen of sweat covering his upper body. Sasuke had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. He wasn't aware he was staring until Neji shifted uncomfortably and murmured "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke blinked, and answered honestly "Because you look beautiful."

Neji sat up, so Sasuke was forced to sit back a bit in order to avoid knocking their heads together, and said firmly, as if trying to persuade himself "This was wrong."

Sasuke frowned "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, because I _know_ you did. The evidence is painted all over your face."

"I shouldn't have enjoyed it, though. My uncle…"

"Your uncle can't control your life, Neji." Sasuke interrupted determinedly "You're the only male heir, you have a lot more power then he'd like you to know. He needs you as much as you need him. Don't tell me you can't do this because he wouldn't approve. If _you_ don't want to, I promise I'll back right off. But I won't for your uncle."

Neji looked away, unable to look Sasuke in the eyes as he asked "Do you really like me like that?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't. I don't lead people on."

Neji jumped as gentle, but firm fingers took a hold of his jaw and made his head turn so that he was looking back into Sasuke's dark, intense eyes as the boy commanded "Ask yourself if this would make you happy. If you can look into your heart and honestly say that doing this would make you happy, then who cares if it's right or wrong?"

Neji took a shaky breath as he replied quietly "I already know that I want this- whatever 'this' is."

Sasuke leaned forward, smirking slightly as he did and murmured "Want to find out?"

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but didn't manage to voice a reply before Sasuke's lips were on his again and his tongue was touching every surface it could find. Neji moaned at the sensation and let it sweep him away.

Sasuke pushed Neji onto his back and knelt between his legs, not even breaking the kiss as he did so. He slowly lowered his body until they were chest to chest and skin on skin. He could feel himself getting harder, and the evidence of Neji's arousal was rubbing against his own, causing both of them to cry out.

Sasuke kissed down Neji's throat and chest, pausing to suck on a nipple which made Neji arch his back and push his erection against Sasuke's, the dry friction so addictive that Neji couldn't help but to do it again, bucking against the cradle of Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke sat back and moved out of reach, making Neji whimper at the loss, not that he would admit it. Sasuke smirked at the noise, but the tenderness never left his eyes as he continued kissing down Neji's stomach, stopping to nip at his belly button before reaching the waist of his trousers.

Neji groaned, knowing full well that Sasuke's mouth was only inches from his straining arousal, his hips thrusting slightly to try and find some friction. Then Sasuke stroked it with the back of his hand through the fabric and Neji cried out, not caring how loud he was, just wanting Sasuke to do _something_.

The waistband of his trousers was pulled down just enough to expose his erection, still straining against his boxers. Then nimble fingers wormed their way inside and wrapped around it. Neji thrust up, breath coming in short pants as he tried to stop himself from coming from such a simple touch.

The hand stroked once, twice, three times, the friction making him feel like he was going to spontaneously combust, the heat that had started when Sasuke kissed him was spreading everywhere, scorching his very being.

Suddenly, cool air whispered over him and Neji realised that his trousers and boxers had been skilfully removed while he had been so successfully distracted. He met Sasuke's eyes again, burning with a black fire that seemed to be the match of his own, rippling beneath his skin.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Neji hard, grounding his mouth onto his own, pushing Neji's head back into the pillows as his hand continued to stroke, fingers spreading the pre-cum over his arousal to help the movement. Neji hardly heard Sasuke as he whispered "Do you want me to suck you?"

Neji moaned as the words left Sasuke's mouth, unable to even put together a coherent response as his imagination took over. He whined as Sasuke's hands left his hard flesh to smooth along his inner thighs as he explained "I don't do anything until you give me an answer Neji. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Yes!" gasped Neji "Please!"

Sasuke smirked and buried his mouth over him. Neji almost arched completely off the bed, and Sasuke's hands flew to his hips in order to restrain him, as his mouth bobbed up and down, sucking and licking at Neji's hardness.

Neji didn't care how loud he was being, he never imagined it would feel like this. Sasuke's mouth was hot and wet and it felt so, so good as he slid up and down, swirling his tongue around the head while fondling his balls. Neji could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, closer and closer to the sparkling end he knew was coming. His hands had crept down to clutch at Sasuke's raven hair, pushing his face closer.

Abruptly, Neji felt this almost desperate urge to return the favour, to do to Sasuke what Sasuke doing to him, to let him feel all these amazing sensations. Before he could lose his nerve, Neji pulled Sasuke's mouth away and husked "Let me."

For a few seconds, Neji thought he had done something wrong as Sasuke froze, but then he let out a deep groan that rumbled out from his chest and lay back on the bed beside Neji. Neji frantically pulled Sasuke's own clothing off before kneeling between Sasuke's outspread legs.

Sasuke's erection was flushed and stiff, lying back against his stomach, weeping drops of pre-cum as Neji reached out and experimentally wrapped his hand around it, stroking firmly until Sasuke was writhing, before leaning over and licking the head. Sasuke thrust upward and Neji carefully took the hard member a little way into his mouth, trying to remember what it was Sasuke had done to make him lose all reason. He licked and sucked, applying gentle pressure with his tongue while his hands were busy touching his own erection.

Neji slowly took in more of Sasuke, swallowing him down until he could feel the tip touch the back of his throat, then moaned around it, sending the vibrations through Sasuke's flesh. He felt the younger boy shudder and went back to sucking in earnest.

It was only about half a minute later before he was pulled away and tugged up to Sasuke's mouth for another deep kiss, tongues touching and stroking, tasting each other. The kiss so thoroughly distracted Neji that he had to stifle a cry of shock when Sasuke flipped them again.

However, it was quickly forgotten as naked flesh met naked flesh as the two boys' bodies came together fully for the first time. The friction of skin on skin was too much for either of them to resist, though Sasuke started it, rolling his hips in firm circles and Neji responding, the pace and intensity quickening until both boys were clutching each other, unable to understand anything but sensation.

With a guttural moan, Sasuke pulled away and whispered breathlessly into Neji's ear "I want to be inside you, please, Neji, please, let me make you mine, let me mark you, let me make you mine tonight…"

Neji's chest was heaving as he tried to find his lost breath, just managing to breath out a consent, before he was left bereft as Sasuke scrambled up and disappeared briefly, only to come back and push Neji back onto the bed, pulled his legs up and spreading them wide, as he murmured "It's okay. We need lube, otherwise it'll hurt."

Neji took a sharp breath as he felt a slick finger sliding down his erection, now so hard it was almost painful, red and swollen with need and lust. That finger slid past his balls and behind, before tracing his puckered entrance.

A gentle kiss on his stomach made him look down at Sasuke's onyx, pleading eyes as he said "You need to relax for me."

Neji tried, but tensed up again as he felt a finger push its way inside. It wasn't painful, as such, just a very strange feeling. The finger began to move a little, stroking from the inside and it wasn't long before Neji was pushing his hips back, begging for more.

A second slicked finger slipped in, and Sasuke began to scissor his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles. It hurt a little, but not much and not nearly as much as Neji had imagined it might. A third finger soon joined the first two and Sasuke began to gently thrust his fingers in and out, giving Neji some idea of what it might be like.

Neji was limp by now, eyes closed, hips moving to encourage the movement of Sasuke's fingers and he almost sobbed, his breath catching in his throat as Sasuke withdrew his fingers and shuffled closer.

Then something bigger, something hotter penetrated him and there was something like pain but it was far outweighed by the flood of pleasure that ran through him, as Sasuke smoothly pushed himself into Neji with one thrust, before stopping, his head bowed onto Neji's chest, harsh breaths whispering across it.

Neji's eyes were rolling back in his head, his hands were on Sasuke's ass, pushing him further in, because now Neji had him, he never wanted him to leave. He gave his body some time to adjust, before nudging Sasuke's head with his and growling "Move."

Sasuke obeyed, thrusting forward to meet that tight bliss every time the other boy pushed back, breath coming hard, the coil inside of him spiralling dangerously. Having been so close before, there was no way he was going to last very long but he could feel Neji was tight and dripping too, clamping down on his throbbing member as they moved together so he sped up, gripping the pale hips that moved back to meet his as he thrust forward, each one getting sharper, harder, deeper.

"Ahh, ngh, Sasuke! Faster, hhaaa!" Neji was losing it fast, that beautiful head tossed back as slim hands clutched strong shoulders, pale eyes glazed over and lost. Sasuke heeded the other boy's request as he thrust as deep as he could, changing the angle slightly.

The reaction was a little unexpected, as the normally expressionless Hyuuga heir rocked back hard and arched like a bow, eyes flying open and mouth falling open in shock. At first Sasuke thought he did something wrong, hurting the dark haired jonin but then the startled pale eyes met his.

"Again," he gasped in a husky voice so Sasuke complied and was rewarded with a small cry, brown hair thrown back in a sweeping arc. Pleasure licked at him like flames in a furnace and that was really all it took, striking that spot once more before his Neji was tightening around him, arms, legs, around his erection, face screwed up in pure ecstasy as he came violently against their stomachs.

Then Sasuke was lost, tumbling into the soft half-choked scream Neji made as he came, the clamping down of the already tight entrance and he was gone, lost to reality. It was like he died, darkness swallowing him whole as the coil finally snapped, coming deep within the older boy, his own head pressed hard into a pale, sweat slick shoulder and he heard, as if from a great distance, his voice shouting Neji's name as glittering stars of every colour exploding behind his eyelids.

Neji wasn't sure how long he'd lay there, half-unconscious from sheer pleasure and unwilling to disturb the weight on top of him. Sasuke had collapsed onto him, both of them breathing more harshly than they ever had before in their lives.

Eventually, Sasuke raised his head and asked "Okay?"

Neji couldn't stop himself from smiling and replying "Better than okay. I had no idea sex would feel like _this_."

A returning half smile tipped up the corner of Sasuke's mouth as he responded "This wasn't just sex. This was making love."

Neji's hands cupped Sasuke's face and drew him in for a soft kiss as he murmured "I liked it."

They kissed contentedly for a few minutes, Sasuke still buried deep in Neji's body as neither boy was willing to draw anyway any further than they already had. Finally, Sasuke withdrew gently and settled down next to Neji, curling into his chest as he looped his arms around Neji's waist and fell asleep.

Still slightly surprised at how calm he felt, despite the fact that he had done something he could not turn away from now, Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim body, closed his eyes and fell into the most blissful sleep he had felt in ages.


End file.
